


Stay The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad and Ja'far cherish their brief nighttime trysts. However, Sinbad never seems to have his fill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's about time I started posting fic here! This is my second Magi fic an first smut! Enjoy!

“I should go. It’s getting late,” Ja’far murmured, starting to pull away from the tanned arms wrapped around him. They tightened in response, and a pair of lips found their way to his shoulder.

“You don’t have to go yet,” Sinbad murmured between kisses to the pale flesh, nosing into the crook of his neck.

“I get up at least two bells before you do. You wouldn’t want me to sleep here,” the other responded. “Besides, my robes have been soiled. I will need to have a fresh set for tomorrow. Even if no one can see it, you know Masrur can smell it.” 

The comment caused the king to chuckle, though his arms stayed firmly wrapped around his advisor’s middle. 

“You know I would outfit you here, if need be,” Sinbad offered. “But I am not asking you to stay the night. Only a little while longer, that is all.” The kisses began to trail upward from his shoulder to his neck, teeth nipping at the skin occasionally. 

“And you would do anything for another round,” Ja’far shot back wryly. 

“Only because you’re always so keen to leave.” And that much was true. No matter how late their trysts ended, Ja’far would steal away back to his chambers. Or banish Sinbad from his so that the man was forced to head back to his own chambers (often to a good glass of wine– or a few). He had yet to experience a morning where he woke up with the advisor in his arms. 

The king shifted, pulling the smaller man even tighter against him with one arm, the other tracing down his side, along his thigh. Ja’far let out the breath he had been holding in, almost a sigh but not quite. 

“Stay… Just a little bit longer..,” he murmured, head at Ja’far’s shoulder, lips moving along an old scar that swept across it. Sinbad’s hand moved in slow circles along his thigh, an unspoken entreaty. 

“Sin…” the other’s protest drifted off when the king’s hand slid forward until his fingers brushed along the general’s inner thigh, pads of his fingers flirting with the raised lines of the scars there. 

“Hmmm..?” he could almost feel the king’s smirking against his shoulder. All the while Sinbad’s hands continued to roam, both now working so that his arms wrapped around Ja’far’s thighs. Calloused fingers moved with years of practice, seeking out the spots they knew would get a reaction. With even the slightest twitch of muscle, there would be pursuit until Ja’far shifted against him. 

“I’ll have to bathe before I sleep,” the white-haired male argued, fingers now digging into Sinbad’s arm as if they might try to stop him. Even as he was slowly etching crescents into his skin, the king could only chuckle. 

“Then you can bathe here before you go. I’ll even help you, massage away the aches and pains…” 

“You would have me up all night! And then neither of us would be in the functioning order needed to run the kingdom!” This brought about renewed struggle from the younger man, only to have Sinbad’s arms clamp around him tightly once again. 

“If you spent half the time you use trying to up with excuses just enjoying yourself, then we’d already be done,” Sinbad chuckled. 

“And then you’ll just want more, and you’ll find some way to make me stay longer. Every time I give a little, you take more!” Ja’far growled back. 

“And if I promise I won’t?” Sinbad’s voice dropped, low and serious and directly into the advisor’s ear. “Just this… just now… I’ll let you go and you can choose where you bahe.” He used the lull brought on to slide his hands up the insides of his thighs once more, closer to the ‘v’ of his legs. There was a long paused for Sinbad to seize the ground he was fight for. One hand rubbing slow circles into the sensitive skin, the second moved slowly upward. And, when it finally came close enough, seized hold of the even more sensitive flesh that lay between. 

The white-haired male responded with a sharp intake of breath, eyes fluttering at the touch. This only brought forth a growing smirk from the king as he wrapped calloused fingers around the hardening length. He gave it a testing pump, seeking response from the other. Ja’far bit his lip, trying to keep any sounds contained. 

“I’ll even leave it at this,” Sinbad offered, continuing to coo into the other’s ear. “You won’t even get that messy. Just relax, enjoy…” Ja’far’s grip on the arm rubbing his thigh tightened, nails digging in once more. It was these moments, watching the composed advisor struggle to keep control, that made this worth it. That moment when he would be able to find the places of weakness and work at them until the floodgates came crashing open. The hand wrapped around his cock picked up pace, occasionally altering the tightness of the grip to produce reaction. 

Ja’far’s bite on his lower lip tightened to the point where he thought he might draw blood. If not his own than Sinbad’s with the way his nails seemed to dig into the flesh of his forearm, endlessly seeking to tighten their grip. But the trickles of pleasure that had come from Sinbad’s teasing fingers on his thighs was giving way to flashes, white hot and racing their way up his nerves. And when Sinbad’s hand would tighten the pleasure would burn even brighter, nearly causing the tight hold of his teeth on his lip to break. Even more dangerous was the possibility of a whine or moan escaping his lips. 

Sinbad seemed to sense this, and both his pace and the tightness of his grip increased. Slow circles stopped in favor of a more desperate grip on his thigh, strong fingers clutching nearly to the point of bruising. The warm expanse of Sinbad’s chest pressed firmly against his back, the contact only aiding the rising warmth of the rest of him. It was as if Sinbad’s warmth was bleeding into him, making it difficult to concentrate on much more than the constantly pooling heat. 

“You’re beautiful like this.” Sinbad’s voice was deep, almost throaty, in Ja’far’s ear. It was accompanied with a tighter pump, a thumb swiping over the head. The light touch of a rough finger across the slit caused his grip to come loose, mouth opening and a hitched cry emanating into the room. And once the floodgates had opened, he had a hard time holding anything back any longer. And Sinbad sensed this, seemed ready for it as he read both his body and the ill-stifled gasps that followed each pump of Sinbad’s hand. 

The king’s hand grew more sloppy, motions becoming erratic and driven with less purpose than the well-timed squeezes and finger swipes from moments before. Ja’far’s attention was abruptly captured as Sinbad’s hips rutted even more fully against the cleft of his ass. He was hard and thick and hot as those hips began to rock against the smaller body, resulting in small shudders of pleasure. Sinbad may have promised not to pursue further acts, but his body could not completely deny himself the search for pleasure. He would settled for being able to move against him, to use the curves of pale flesh to bring his own completion. 

Sinbad let out a hroaty moan, eclipsing Ja’far’s own hitched noises. The man’s hand gripped Ja’far’s thigh even tighter, pulling him back more closely into the motions of his hips. Bringing him back so he could feel the thick line of his cock as it dragged along the line of his behind, brushing the entrance he had been denied. All the while, the adviser could feel the white hot pleasure becoming less spread, coiling tightly in his center. It made his control slip even further, the low moans slipping through with a greater frequency. The noises only egged Sinbad on further; both his hand and his hips moved at an even greater, almost frantic, pace. His own low moans joined Ja’far’s as he worked toward their completion. 

Ja’far’s whole body tensed, and with a final few tugs he was spurting seed all over Sinbad’s hand with a cry more shrill than he would have ever liked to admit. His hands grasped against the flesh of his king’s arms, even as Sinbad’s hand grasped his thigh tightly, keeping him plastered back against the other’s warm body. The movement of Sinbad’s hips became shaky and more rapid, as they pistoned with desire to reach completion. It didn’t take long before the larger man was moaning and spilling himself across the other’s backside. 

And then it was finished. There were a few minutes of panting and regaining themselves before Ja’far was up and out of bed. He was cleaned up and mostly put together before Sinbad could even begin to voice protest. 

“You don’t have to leave so quickly,” Sinbad commented, watching the other as he adjusted his keffiyeh one last time in the mirror to make sure it sat straight. 

“I will see you tomorrow, Sin,” Ja’far responded, voice even. “Please don’t be late. We have the building meeting for the Northwest quarter firs thing and the emissary from Heliohapt will arrive in the early afternoon.” 

And with that Ja’far was disappearing out the door to return to his own chambers without another word. The door closed gently when the last of his robes slipped through, leaving Sinbad to roll over into the cooling spot on his bed where the advisor had lain with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Besides not owning the anime or characters, the title is inspired by the Chicago song "Stay The Night"!


End file.
